


Search

by fanfarepizza



Category: Promare (2019), 宇宙パトロールルル子 | Space Patrol Luluco (Anime)
Genre: Anyways, Crossover, Things just happen, contemplative fic about promare and SPL meshed together, galo and luluco sibling RIGHTS, most of the luluco cast is mentioned at the start, other imiashi works are referanced slightly, there is no big plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfarepizza/pseuds/fanfarepizza
Summary: A meeting that might have occurred after the events in Space Patrol Luluco.
Kudos: 14





	Search

Be as it is, Luluco Godspeed, traveled quite a lot in search of Alpha Omega Nova, with a small arrest permit tucked away in her belt. After the wild events of Ogikubo's abduction (and 'auctioning'), and the reveal of the former head of Space Patrol being a 'Blackhole entity' hellbent of stealing and destroying everything he came across, it was a little rough for her to adjust into simply shooting out into the unknown. It was far easier than confronting her teacher and school about the sudden 'being hired by Space Patrol to replace her father who almost died' gig though. Luckily, Space Patrol had a great reach of influence, and it was very hard to refuse the demands of the new head, Over Justice, who simply in appearance was intimidating enough (a flaming skull in uniform was a little overwhelming even to a good amount of aliens living on Earth).

So now the school accepted the fact that one of their students was conducted straight into Space Patrol, and didn't further question about the apparent disappearance of their new student Nova, and the secret promotion of Midori to becoming the new Space Patrol Chief. Either way, strange things occurred in Ogikubo a lot, and this was just a little more stranger than most of these overall incidents. Hush-hush, were the teachers and principals keeping. The school students were allowed to still email and chat with Luluco, with the rule that confidential Space Patrol matters wouldn't be discussed. Luluco, however, was alienated by the return of the thoughts of ordinary school life and quickly found herself drifting away from her classmates in contact in favor of further galaxy-traveling.

It was getting a little lonely.

Keiji, her father, would call in once in a while, but recently a trace of Lalaco Godspeed was found after an entire planet, on the fringe near where KLK-X copy-planet was, was pillaged and almost torn in half. He would be too busy nowadays because of that nonsense. Luluco's mother was even greater at large, but was not going to be attempting any city abductions any time soon. In that note, Luluco knew he'd be busy, and personally she didn't want to get involved in a wild goose chase after her own overly eccentric mother. 

Midori being Chief meant a lot of work for her, and she hadn't quite expected that to happen so soon. She was immediately plied with filing work and documents, despite being an early teenager. Luluco hadn't heard from her in a while, especially with the emergence of a new Space Crime case that was, in Midori's own words, 'a highly confidential work of heaping stinking shit, completely fucking stupid'. Luluco offered a hand of help, but Midori waved her off. She could handle this herself, she claimed loudly over one phone call. Luluco hoped she was right. Any second during her searching, she was ready to return at the first sign of Midori being in a scrape over this.

So, the heroine Miss Trigger continued to drift across the worlds, and she took time to visit some of the locations from her past travels, giving a passing hello to Sucy, the rather strange witch, who was in school surprisingly? She continued ran into new, crazier worlds, some more obscene than the last. A particular planet she had a pit stop at was home to two wild young women who swore every minute they got the chance, and Luluco was quickly swept into them fighting a bunch of horrible monsters! It was quite atrocious to her, being only thirteen years of age, but she kept her cool in the heat of it all. After all, they weren't quite that bad, and one of them even shared some snacks with her!

There was ONE planet, however, that Luluco Godspeed, began to frequent more than once in curiosity. 

A planet once ravaged by an outbreak of fire worldwide, it was a world dubbed 'PRMR-X' by Space Patrol. Midori quipped with a passing comment that Over Justice had visited the planet once and made it a priority to never return there by any means necessary. Luluco still didn't really understand why, but the former Chief was a little loony, and the fact that the planet was partially inhabited by people who used to apparently control fire itself was a little telling of what might have conspired, even to a middle schooler.

PRMR-X was a peculiar planet, for it was one of the replicas of Luluco's own known Earth, or maybe a replica of the original 'Earth' that was the nexus of all of their existences. Something that Space Patrol had told her one day. She didn't really get it, and didn't want to try to. For familiarity, she first visited where Ogikubo would have been, and found almost nothing and no one but a flattened dark landscape, save for a few plants regrowing from the past destruction. 

She didn't return there again. There was perhaps something deeply unsettling about seeing an alternate world where your own hometown was completely obliterated. 

After some time, she settled in one of the reconstructed cities, a republic named Promepolis. The inhabitants of PRMR-X were all human beings it seemed, but Luluco had the nagging suspicion that another entity was among them. 

It must've been only paranoia.

The people who had formerly wielded fire apparently just now were being integrated with living regularly like everyone else from what she heard. Luluco's shock at hearing how intense the former conflicts were was not a surprise, and some of the people winced at attempting to explain what had happened, many of them flat-out refusing due to her being 'too young' and 'just a child'.

Luluco's conclusion was this. Something big had recently happened in this city. Something big recently happened to the whole of the planet itself. Luluco Godspeed wanted to know what, but a small nagging part of her shied away further, not wanting to burden these people with her sudden presence from another planet and dimension. It was better to keep that part secret, no one needed to know, really.

Until, of course, someone somehow would find out about that. 

Luluco's manner of space travel was always her little appropriately gun-shaped motorbike-ship, and she had hidden it well from the Promepolian people at the edge of the city. Unfortunately, one evening, she had ran out to it without checking her surroundings, and pulled out the vehicle for a quick shine. No sooner when she tugged it out, a loud voice from behind her yelled out a bellowing “WHOA!” causing her to whip around, almost pushing the whole damned thing onto it's side. 

A young man with the craziest hair was standing right there, holding heavy construction equipment boxes in both arms. His jaw was comically dropped in awe. Luluco squeaked and attempted to cover the bike pathetically with her body. Miss Trigger, Savior of the Universe indeed.

“It's ok, hey!” The man called out again, who walked forward pensively with wide confused eyes. “I didn't mean to scare you, kid, it's a little dangerous outside on your own like this!”

“I'm fine! Please! Everything is a-okay here!” Luluco tittered, shaking her head violently. God, she hoped he would go away right that instant! “I'm fine!” She repeated.

The man stopped and straightened himself, setting down the boxes. He dusted his hands together. Luluco now had a better look-over his face because he was closer, and now that she thought about it, she somewhat recognized him...

“You don't need to be afraid of me telling on you or anything, I was just amazed at that vehicle you found.” He gestured behind her.

“Oh!” Luluco sweated profusedly, patting the motorbike-ship quickly with her hands. “O-oh, I didn't FIND it, it belongs TO me...” 

_Now he's going to patronize me._ She groaned internally. Great.

No ridiculing or chiding came. Instead, with a heave and a sigh, the man sat down in front of Luluco, his arms hanging by his sides.

“You're not from Promepolis, are you?”

“Eh?” Luluco sweated even harder. Uh-oh.

“I've seen you around the city a couple of times while I was working.” He eyed her with a pointed stare, his chin raised in a pouting frown. His voice, however, was reassuring and seemed more worried then angry. “You seem to be alone. Are you an orphan, or a runaway?”

It was easier to spill the beans then. It would conclude this whole mess faster.

“No! M-my name is Space Patrol Luluco, and...I'm not from this planet! I'm branched off separately from a section of a Space Patrol agency, looking for a boy that I need to arrest!” She blurted out, pulling out the arrest warrant and opening it for the man to look upon. 

“Huh?” The man was loud in response again, his eyes widened further as he gaped again at the paper she had presented.

“And-and if you cause ME any trouble, I might have to arrest YOU too!” Luluco stood at a readied stance as she shoved the warrant back into her belt. 

The man blinked once, and then again. Then, right there, he burst into loud laughter. Luluco continued to stand at ready, nervous. Her fingers tingled at her sides.

“So, you're from outer space!” He laughed more, in a contagiously good-natured way. “I'm sorry that I interrupted your work then! I'll go if you want me to, then. I'm sorry if I frightened you.” The man stopped laughing to deliver a bright smile, which Luluco felt a twinge of regret to.

“You didn't scare me!” She replied insistently, waving her hands at him. “I thought you would be a Space Criminal ready to commit Space Crime!”

The man laughed again as he stood back up to his full height, but not laughing in a mocking way to respond to her answer like she expected. His laugh was genuine in it's earnest, and seemed to be more of a laugh of merriment. 

“MY name!” The man proceeded to then pound a fist over where his heart was, with a blindingly proud grin. “Is Galo Thymos, the world's greatest firefighter! Nice to meet you, Space Patrol Luluco!” 

A firefighter! Luluco now realized who this man was. She had seen him on offhand posters in the city! He must be a great hero then if his face was plastered all over the place, and firefighters were always saving people as a part of their job. That employment would be doubly important on a planet where there used to be fire wielding people! Luluco stared up at Galo with a wide awe, now seeing his pants, gloves, and boots were, in fact, part of firefighting uniform. It made so much more sense now why he was worried about her. It was part of his job, this sort of thing, maybe?

“Oh....it's nice to....meet you too, sir!” Luluco stammered, then looking to the side. The only time she had ever seen firefighters was at a school demonstration of a fire escape procedure. She was overcome with an overwhelming embarrassment at displaying herself in such a clumsy manner in front of a person from a field so respected. Not realizing it as she did it, she had bowed her head down in shame. How silly she must seem to him, a pre-teen space traveler officer! She even threatened to arrest him earlier!

“I'll help you put your motor in a safer garage, if you wish. Leaving it out here could let it rust from wind wear.” Galo waved his hand out. 

“Hm!” Luluco peered up and nodded, shaking off her shame quickly. The firefighter didn't seem practically judgmental. “Thank you, sir.”

“You can call me Galo! It's alright!” He grinned again, leaning down to pat Luluco on the back. “C'mon, I'll be back after I deliver these boxes.” With that, the firefighter ran away, scooping up the equipment quickly.

Luluco watched him leave pensively, her lips curled in a pout. She trusted him well enough, but she would stay on her guard. PRMR-X was not explosive and wild, but probably was formerly so, and Luluco would keep wary in case anything like crazy aliens or evil mafias suddenly appeared. 

It was just her luck at this point. Lucky for her that she ran into Galo, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people hate crossover fics, but let it be also known that: I do whatever I want! (poses cutely) LMAO!


End file.
